1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for protecting content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting content stored in a storage device including a plurality of modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for technologies, such as Digital Rights Management (DRM), copy protection, and the like, to protect content increases, the demand for techniques to authenticate storage devices for storing such content increases. These storage devices include, for example, Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) devices including a Solid State Disk (SSD), a flash memory card, etc. In addition to a scheme for encrypting the content, a scheme for verifying Hardware (H/W) suitability of storage devices is also required.
Although DRM technology, Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM) technology for Secure Digital (SD) cards, and Advanced Access Content System (AACS) technology for Blue-ray disks provide device authentication methods using a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) or other cryptographic technologies, they may not provide a solution to the copying of a storage device itself.
The DRM technology and the CPRM and AACS standards provide methods for authenticating stored content and devices bound or coupled to the content by using a unique media ID and its corresponding encryption technique (e.g., PKI authentication). In addition, by matching a unique ID to content or an encryption key used to encrypt the content, access to a storage region of a storage device, i.e., improper operations (read, write, etc.) for illegal copying of data, is prevented.
Since conventional technologies match a unique media ID to a storage device regardless of a structure of the storage device, illegal authentication may occur if some of the chips of the storage device (a controller and a memory, such as a Programmable Random Access Memory (PRAM), a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a flash, a Hard Disk Drive (HDD), etc.) are improperly used (or replaced).